


Lost to be Found

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual!Anakin, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay!Obi-Wan, Luke & Leia are adorable, M/M, Sexual Tension, obi-wan is adorable & a dork, single dad!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Obi-Wan was deciding on what type of bread to buy when he felt a tapping on his hip, and when he looked down, he found a tiny boy staring up at him, who quickly told him, “Excuse me, mister, but I can’t find my daddy,”Not even five minutes later, Obi-Wan’s standing at the customer service desk, with the boy, Luke, watching an endlessly tall young man run through fellow shoppers with the grace of a baby giraffe, another young child on his back, to reach the desk that had paged his name over the loudspeakers.Obi-Wan is smitten instantly.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Past Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship
Comments: 144
Kudos: 1366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Lost to be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333993) by [AshleyHChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan)



> My first multi-chapter work in this fandom. I am extremely new to star wars, and it's quite a complicated universe to grasp, so starting off in a modern AU seemed to be best. I hope that you'll enjoy this! xx

Obi-Wan was very tired, enough that he was yawning into his fist every couple of minutes, his limbs felt like they weighed a tonne each. His usually sharp coordination was letting him down as he’d managed to knock four different things off shelves since entering the grocery store. 

He was almost done, just a few more things that he needed to get before he could leave, get into his car, drive the half an hour to his house, and pass the fuck out in his bed with his fat, spoiled cat. 

Having moved past his initial annoyance that his usual whole-grain bread was out of stock, he was holding two different loaves in his hands, trying to decide which one was worthy of throwing into his basket. He was just starting to lean toward the in his left hand (slightly cheaper) when he felt a tap against his hip over his jeans. 

He jumped slightly in surprise and frowned as he looked down. He was met with the wide blue eyes of a tiny little boy, no older than four. It barely took a second for him to be worried, the boy’s eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks down his cheeks. The boy sniffled once, hand gripping Obi-Wan’s jeans tight, and spoke. 

“Excuse me, mister, but I can’t find my daddy,” he told him, his voice wobbly. 

And just like that, Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped. He threw the cheaper bread into the basket without a second thought, and then set the basket down as he squatted to be at a more level height with the kid. 

“You can’t find your daddy?” He asked, trying to ignore the ache in his knees and doing a quick scan of the boy to make sure he wasn’t hurt, which he didn’t appear to be. The boy shook his head, sobbing once loudly and wiping at his eyes, and Obi-Wan’s heart ached. He shushed him softly and gently gripped his hand, “It’s okay, darling, do you remember where you were last with him, was it here in the store?” 

“Yes,” The boy said, “But I don’t know where,” he started to cry again, clearly very distressed. 

Obi-Wan sighed, reaching out and touching his shoulder, brushing his thumb across the material of his blue shirt, “It’s going to be okay, we’re going to go to the front of the store, to the service desk, alright? And they’ll call for your daddy,” he told him and gave his hand a squeeze. 

The boy nodded, using the hand that wasn’t being tightly gripped by Obi-Wan’s to wipe his nose and eyes, “Okay,” he whimpered, and sniffled loudly, “Thank you, mister,” 

Obi-Wan smiled at him and stood straight, grabbing his basket and beginning to walk in the direction of the service desk, “What’s your name, darling?” he asked the boy as they walked. 

“Luke,” 

“I’m Obi-Wan, it’s nice to meet you, Luke,” He said, the service desk now in sight, he hadn’t been far into the store when Luke approached him after all anyway. 

Just a minute later, they were at the service desk, and a friendly, middle-aged woman was to their aid immediately. She smiled warmly at Luke, brushing a hand through his hair, able to reach him as Obi-Wan had lifted him up to sit on the service of the desk as he had explained the situation. 

“Do you know your daddy’s name?” She asked him, leaning by the phone. 

He nodded quickly, “Anakin Skywalker,” he told them, fingers dancing nervously across his lap, eyes darting everywhere that he could see, hoping that his father would appear. 

Pretty name, Obi-Wan thought. 

“Well, let’s give your daddy a call, and he’ll come and get you,” The woman said, and proceeded to call over the store speakers, stating Luke’s name, his father’s, and a description of him. 

Obi-Wan could see the nerves radiating off Luke, and reached out to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, “It’s alright, he’ll be here soon, and I’m sure he won’t let you out of his sight in a long time,” he said, smiling and speaking as soothingly as he could, feeling relieved when Luke gave him a little grin back. 

“Are you sure, mister?” he asked, eyes wide and still shiny with tears. 

Obi-Wan nodded, reassuring him, “Yes, and please, you can call me Obi-Wan, you’re letting me call you Luke after all,” 

Luke hummed a little, head swiveling as he checked the store to see if his father had arrived yet, “M’kay,” 

Obi-Wan leaned against the desk, looking up at Luke, “Why don’t you tell me about your dad?” he asked, thinking that would certainly cheer him up. 

And it did. A big grin spread over Luke’s lips, and he almost bounced where he was sitting. It was endearing, whoever his dad was had to be good to him for the boy to get so excited just at the prospect of being able to talk about him. 

“He’s really cool,” Luke told him, “He knows how to use a sword, and he can fix cars and bikes and stuff. He lets me and Leia stay up late sometimes to watch a movie with him, and we get ice-cream on our way home from pre-school if we’ve been good. He says that I look like a little version of him,” 

Obi-Wan nodded, Luke’s excitement was endearing, “He does sound like a cool dad,” he agreed, and having taken note of what seemed to be the mention of a second child, decided to ask about her, “Who’s Leia?”

“She’s my sister,” Luke quickly answered, “We’re twins, but daddy says I’m older by two minutes,” 

“You’re twins? That’s pretty special,” Obi-Wan said, proud of himself for having managed to calm Luke down, putting him in a happier mood as he chatted about his dad. 

Luke hummed and was about to say something else, but his face lit up as his eyes settled over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Daddy!” he proceeded to yell, Obi-Wan flinching at the volume of it. 

Obi-Wan turned, following Luke’s gaze, and was immediately drawn to a man. Anakin.

He was tall, very tall, and running along the walkway to get to the desk. Running didn’t seem to be his best talent, he was ungraceful, nearly tripping several times, his long legs seeming to be unable to be controlled. His state could easily be blamed on his franticness, or that he had another small child on his back, attempting to hold her legs and not let her fall as he ran. 

Anakin was young, his early twenties, about ten years younger than Obi-Wan. What really struck Obi-Wan, enough to make him stare and his lips to part was that this man was gorgeous. As he got closer, Obi-Wan managed to get himself together enough to help Luke down from the desk but still couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

He had to be, perhaps one of the most stunning men that he’d ever seen; tan skin, long dark blonde hair, reaching just above his shoulders in waves. His facial structure was striking, sharp jaw, plump pink lips, a dimpled chin, and he wanted to stroke his finger along the bridge of his nose, which was adorable. He had big eyes, almost doe-like, but Obi-Wan couldn’t make out the color from where he was, which was a shame, but he could see a long pink scar that started above his right eyebrow, went through it, broke for a moment, and then started again below his eye. 

Anakin reached them just seconds later, dropping to his knees immediately, a thud reaching Obi-Wan’s ears as his kneecaps hit the tiled floor, he winced, knowing it had to hurt enough to bruise. He watched as Anakin took Luke into his arms, pulling him against his chest and almost falling backward, and the little girl, Leia, Obi-Wan had to assume given how much she looked like Luke and Anakin, stuck her head over her shoulder and giggled softly, reaching out to touch her brother’s hair. 

It made Obi-Wan smile, seeing a father so relieved to be reunited with his child. His eyes were squeezed closed, the slightest bit of wetness leaking from the corners, his head rested against Luke’s own, pressing kisses against him. He could hear Luke giggle soon enough, lifting his head after a moment to reach out to his sister, attempting to playfully pull at one of her space buns before she whacked his hand. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Anakin said after apparently taking a few moments to calm himself, eyes, (which Obi-Wan could now see were a stunning blue) locked on Luke’s as he held him by his shoulders. 

Luke nodded and glanced back over his shoulder to look at Obi-Wan, smiling at him, which he didn’t hesitate in returning, “Yeah. Mister Obi-Wan said that if we came here, you could come and find me,” he told his father, reaching out and touching his cheeks, his hands looking so small. 

Anakin looked at him then, and Obi-Wan forced himself to smile politely and stop staring, to behave like a normal human. Anakin smiled back, and it almost knocked the breath out of him, he was so fucking pretty. He stood then, lifting Luke to sit against his hip as he moved closer. 

“Hello,” Obi-Wan greeted him. 

“Hi,” Anakin replied, still smiling so sweetly, looking so happy, “I can’t even begin to… just thank you, I was going out of my mind. What can I do, to you know, repay you?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head immediately, “No, please,” he told him, “I did what decent person would do, I don’t expect anything for helping a kid get back to his dad,” he laughed softly, forgetting what he usually did with his hands and awkwardly shoved them into the pocket of his coat to stop himself from nervously fiddling. 

Anakin sighed heavily, cupping Luke’s head as he kissed the top of it, “Doesn’t feel right…” he murmured. 

A little voice piped up from behind Anakin’s back, Leia shifting so she could manage to poke her head above his shoulder, “Daddy c’mon, now we have Luke, can we go to the bakery?” she asked. 

“Can Obi-Wan come to the bakery?!” Luke immediately almost shouted, looking between Anakin and Obi-Wan with wide eyes. 

Anakin raised a brow at him, and Obi-Wan’s stomach swirled when the look was turned to him, “How about that? Can I buy you a coffee and something sweet?” he asked. 

“Please, mister Obi-Wan?” Luke pressed, and he looked like he might cry if Obi-Wan said no. 

So, of course, for Luke, and the prospect of spending time with a gorgeous man, he agreed, “I think that would be okay, if Luke insists on it,” he replied, flashing Luke a cheeky smile and a wink, which made him giggle, “Just give me a minute to pay for these,” he said, picking up his basket which had been discarded on the floor long ago. 

“Great,” Anakin exclaimed, bouncing his kids happily, and Luke clapped his hands excitedly. 

Obi-Wan was so gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was cooler out on the streets than what it had been inside the grocery store, a breeze touching the exposed skin of his hands and face. It was early October, only just starting to get cool of an afternoon and into the night, enough that Obi-Wan didn’t feel hot in the sweater he wore over his plain button-up. 

His eyes were glued ahead of him as he walked, the path was narrow, and it was busy, so he’d had to follow along behind Anakin and the children. He didn’t mind, he’d been fascinated watching Anakin walk; the smooth stride of his long legs, that his sweater had ridden up enough that Obi-Wan had a lovely view of his ass in the tight jeans he wore. He was slender and lean, similar to Obi-Wan himself, just a bit taller. 

Anakin was carrying Luke as he led them to the bakery he’d promised was nearby, the hand that wasn't supporting Luke holding Leia’s tightly, probably terrified of one of them wandering off again. Obi-Wan didn’t have children, so he didn’t know how it felt for a child to go missing, but he had to assume that it was terrifying, with the kind of people in the world. He didn’t want to think about if Luke hadn’t gone to him for help if he’d stumbled along with someone else, who wouldn’t have the good intentions he did. 

Leia was trying to negotiate with Anakin to have more than one dessert, and it made Obi-Wan grin, for her young age, she seemed to be quite the debater, making several good points that Anakin pretended to consider. Luke was just resting his head against Anakin’s shoulder, occasionally looking back to make sure Obi-Wan was still following them, every time Obi-Wan would smile at him reassuringly. He wasn’t planning on going anywhere, even if it meant the yogurt in his grocery bag might go bad.

After a ten-minute walk, Anakin began to duck through the traffic of people and came to a stop at a glass door, which by the banner, was the bakery they had been waiting for. Obi-Wan followed and pulled the door open for him, as Anakin still had an armful of four-year-old. Anakin smiled at him as he did, warm and gentle, and it made Obi-Wan’s stomach swoop, and his cheeks flush. 

Obi-Wan followed them inside and was instantly met with the warmth of a heater and the scent of coffee and baked goods. The bakery was cozy, all wooden furniture and cute knickknacks, the door dinging as they stepped inside. The door swung closed behind them, and the children began to chatter with excitement, Anakin setting Luke down, who instantly took Leia’s hand and dragged her over to the food display. 

“Obviously, they both have quite the sweet tooth,” Anakin told him, smiling over his shoulder at him as he followed after the pair.

Obi-Wan grinned, walking faster so that he was beside him, “I think most kids do,” he said. 

Anakin hummed and rested his hands on Leia’s shoulders when he reached her, leaning down, “What are you thinking?” he asked her. 

Obi-Wan tuned out Luke and Leia’s excited replies, and their attempts to for Anakin to get them more as one thing and looked over the dessert display shelf himself. He decided on a simple muffin, as it was one of the least expensive items, and even though Anakin had insisted on buying him something, he didn’t want the young man to be spending a lot of money on him. 

After several more minutes, a grunt of annoyance on Leia’s side, Anakin led them over to the register, “Know what you want?” he asked Obi-Wan, lifting Luke onto his hip as he made grabby-hands at him. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Caramel muffin and a black coffee,” he replied after doubling checking the prices; less than ten bucks, that was reasonable, he decided. 

Anakin didn’t look too pleased with it. Like he knew what he was doing, a frown on his lips and his eyebrows pulled together. Obi-Wan raised his own eyebrows right back, and the two shared a look for several seconds before the cashier cleared her throat impatiently, and Obi-Wan realized that a few other people had queued up behind them. Obi-Wan flashed them a smile in apology and didn’t get any back. Anakin smirked at him, and suddenly Obi-Wan didn’t care anymore. 

*

A few minutes later, Anakin and Obi-Wan had their coffees, the kids had their desserts, and the four of them were sitting in a booth along the far wall, fairy lights glittering in the corner of Obi-Wan’s eye, he could almost see the reflection of them in Anakin’s blue ones. Obi-Wan was sat opposite him, and it gave him such a good view of his face. Luke sat beside Obi-Wan against the wall and Leia the same with Anakin. 

The kids both had bottles of chocolate milk and were eagerly digging into their food; Leia a cupcake, and Luke a brownie. Anakin had a mocha and a slice of cake. 

“Could you two try your best not to make a mess, please?” Anakin asked his children, but it appeared to be too late; crumbs were already beginning to be scattered over the table beneath them. 

Obi-Wan chuckled when Luke simply smiled, icing around his lips. He looked to Anakin, and almost flushed when he found his eyes already looking at him, “How did he get away from you?” he asked, nodding his head toward Luke. 

Anakin sighed, glancing at his son for a moment before back to Obi-Wan, “I went into the next aisle without realizing he wasn’t following, he didn’t know where I’d gone and decided to take his chances with wandering,” he explained. 

“Must have been scary,” Obi-Wan murmured, bringing his coffee to his lips and sipping at it, fighting back a wince when the hot liquid burnt his tongue.

Anakin nodded, bright blue eyes never leaving his own, his gaze intense, and Obi-Wan didn’t think he could look away if he wanted to, “Yes, absolutely terrifying. I couldn’t imagine if someone… you know, not like you, found him,” he said, being vague for the sake of his children, and he looked almost sick at the thought. Obi-Wan didn’t want to think about it, sweet Luke being harmed by someone. 

“I’m glad I did,” Obi-Wan told him, smiling at him and hoping Anakin would do the same. He much preferred his charming smile than the upset frown he was currently sporting. 

Anakin did, flashing straight teeth and lighting up his eyes and for what could be the tenth time since Obi-Wan had met him, he thought, he’s so goddamn pretty, along with something new. _I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him until I’m gasping for breath._

At the thought alone, his stomach stirred, and he could feel the heat of his cheeks reddening. He was pathetic, he really was. After not being in a relationship for years and going several months without sex, he’d lost the ability of how to act around a man he found attractive. 

Luke and Leia finished their milk and sweets soon enough, and after promising to Anakin they would behave, were allowed to trot over the little craft table in the corner of the bakery where there were some coloring pages set up. They both watched them for a moment, introducing themselves to the other little boy sat there before they began to draw, giggling and chatting to each other as they did. 

“They’re adorable,” Obi-Wan finally said, turning his attention back to Anakin, who did the same. 

“Yes, they are, little troublemakers, though,” he murmured, shaking his head and chuckling fondly. 

Obi-Wan hummed, and figured the best way to talk to Anakin, would be to ask about the kids, “Luke said they’re twins, that must bring a whole other aspect of difficulty to it,” he presumed, continuing to drinking his coffee and making a mental note that he had to come here again because it was good. 

“Oh definitely,” Anakin agreed, sitting up straighter in his chair, “It’s just me too, so, double the work,” 

That was interesting because it meant that Anakin was single, and well, Anakin was very attractive, “No partner?” he asked, hopefully casually, pulling apart some of his muffin and popping it into his mouth, eyes catching that Anakin followed the movement. 

Anakin stared at him for a moment, his lips to be specific, which was very pleasing, and he purposely swiped his tongue over them, smirking a little to himself. 

“No. Their mother, my former wife, didn’t survive the birth. But I have a great best friend who plays Aunty, and it’s been years, so it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to,” Anakin confessed, and the smile that he gave Obi-Wan wasn’t sad, it was sweet. He cleared his throat, shifting and folding his hands on top of the table, “What about you? Any kids or family?” 

“Unfortunately, not,” he replied, and unlike Anakin’s, his smile was sad. Obi-Wan, often in the late hours of the night, or on days off, found himself very lonely, “Just me as well. No kids or husband,” 

“Husband?” Anakin asked, eyebrow and lip quirking in a way that Obi-Wan shouldn’t have found as attractive as he did. 

“I don’t swing toward women,” he confirmed. He’d been at peace with his sexuality for years, and no longer had any hesitations in speaking about it. 

Anakin leaned even closer, smirk widening, and it seemed like his eyes bored right into Obi-Wan’s soul. Blonde hair came untucked from behind his ears, and Obi-Wan wanted to touch, “That’s very intriguing to hear,” the younger man said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth slightly. 

_He knows what he’s doing. I’m so gone for this man._


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, Anakin, Luke, Leia, thank you very much for inviting me out with you,” Obi-Wan says as the bakery door swings closed behind him, the business of the street having calmed enough in the last hour that they can stand without being shoved along in the mass of people. 

Anakin smiles at him, Luke in his arms again, Leia beside him, both kids sucking on the lollipops they’d convinced Anakin to get for them on their way out, “Thank you very much for joining us, and for taking care of Luke for me,” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head, grinning at Luke, who smiles right back and then proceeds to show him his tongue, stained pink from his candy, “Please, stop thanking me. It’s what a decent person would do, and besides, the last hour of your company was thanks enough,” 

Anakin smiles at him, warm and sweet, and Obi-Wan wants to trace the lines of his lips with his fingers and perhaps his tongue. At least over the last hour, Obi-Wan had remembered how to act around an attractive man. 

Anakin then sighs, looking down at the watch on his wrist, “It’s almost five, we have to get going. Enjoy the rest of your night, Obi-Wan,” he tells him and leans closer. Obi-wan jumps slightly when he feels a hand on his ass, and two fingers pushing something into the pocket of his jeans. The smirk that comes over Anakin’s face has his heart jumping into his throat. 

“I’ll see you later,” Obi-Wan tells him, trying to stop his face from flushing as red as a tomato. 

“Bye-bye, Obi-Wan!” Luke says, and Leia, shyer than her brother, waves at him and rests her head against her father’s thigh. 

“See you, you two. Behave for your dad,” he replies, waving at them both. 

Anakin smiles at him one more time, cheeky and confident, and then turns. Obi-Wan watches him go before he gets lost in the people headed down the street. 

Butterflies swirl in Obi-Wan’s stomach as he reaches into his back pocket, still able to feel a ghost of Anakin’s hand, and pulls out a piece of paper. He finds a phone number, scribbled in a messy scrawl along with an even messier heart. It makes his heart flutter and his stomach swoop. 

* * *

Obi-Wan curses as his phone begins to buzz where it lays on his bed, tossing aside his tie, it was probably too much anyway for just going out to lunch. He crosses his bedroom, pulling his pants up his legs as he does, grunting as he trips. 

He reaches for his phone and smiles when he finds Anakin’s name across the screen, sliding his finger across it and bringing it to his ear, “Hey, Anakin, I’m just getting dressed, and then I’ll be on my way,” he tells him, tucking his shirt into his jeans. 

“Obi-Wan, hey, about that…” Anakin begins. 

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan sighs, shoulders slumping and disappointment filling him. He’s familiar with that tone.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin says, sounding disappointed himself, “My best friend was meant to babysit while we were out, but she’s just called to let me know that over the last ten minutes has felt really sick, and has just thrown up over her living room,” 

“Oh, that’s awful,” He replies, remembering a time when he’d had too much to drink, and his house plant had faced the consequences when he didn’t want to stain his carpet. 

“I’m sorry,” The younger man says again, “I really was looking forward to going out to lunch,” 

Anakin sounds just as upset as Obi-Wan feels, and he thinks of an idea, “We could still do something, just bring the kids along with us? What if we went to the park instead, I can grab whatever I’ve got in the cupboard, and we’ll have a picnic while the kids play,” he knows it could be a forward offer, but he’s desperate to see Anakin again. It’s been over a week since they were at the bakery together. 

“Yes!” Anakin yells excitedly, and then clears his throat, Obi-Wan grinning at his attempts to calm himself, “If you don’t mind taking two four-year-olds on our first date,” 

“The bakery doesn’t count as our first date?” Obi-Wan replies playfully, and he can imagine Anakin’s perfect lips spread in the smirk that he does. The one that has Obi-Wan wanting to kiss it off him. Obi-Wan wonders what, if anything, he does that has Anakin wishing to kiss him. 

Anakin laughs softly, “It can if you want it too,” 

Obi-Wan’s stomach feels warm, in a pleasant way, “Coffee, talking, a bakery that’s basically a café, I think it was a date, especially since your hand was on my ass at the end of it,” 

“My hand was on your ass to slip you my number without the kids asking a hundred questions,” Anakin snarks back, but he sounds slightly embarrassed, just for a second, and then it’s overtaken by his usual cockiness, “Besides, judging by how adorably red your cheeks got, I think you didn’t mind too much,” 

Obi-Wan barks a laugh and sits down on his bed,  _ god this man is driving me insane _ , “No perhaps I didn’t that much, but I would much prefer the next time your hand is on my ass be when we’re in private,” he says, tone of voice low. He can feel excitement stirring in his stomach just at the thought of it,  _ I really haven’t had sex in a long time.  _

“Ooo,” Anakin says sweetly, and then lowers his voice, “You want to get me in private, do you?” 

“Oh, do shut up Anakin,” 

“If I don’t?” 

“Anakin, I swear,” Obi-Wan mumbles, cheeks red, and he’s embarrassed when he realizes his pants have tightened around his crotch.  _ Fuck, I need to get laid.  _

Anakin laughs, loud and sweet, and then Obi-Wan hears the children in the background, one appears to be crying, “Ah shit, I have to go. I’ll meet you in like forty-five minutes?” 

“I’ll see you then,” 

* * *

“The weather is so nice today,” Anakin says, and he looks like something out of a dream. 

They’re spread on a picnic blanket, Anakin laying down but propped up on his elbows so he could keep an eye on the kids, who were running around like maniacs on the playground twenty or so yards in front of them. 

“Yes, it is,” Obi-Wan replies, but his eyes are on Anakin. The sunshine is hitting his hair, making it appear almost golden, and Obi-Wan feels a desire to trace his tan skin with his fingers, it looks so smooth and soft. He wonders if his skin was naturally tan, or if he’d spent a lot of time out in the sun. 

Anakin’s head lolls to the side, and blue eyes stare up at him, “What are you looking at?” he asks, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Just you,” Obi-Wan replies, and this time he does reach out to him. He cups Anakin’s cheek, and the man’s eyes flutter closed, Obi-Wan sighs shakily at feeling him beneath his skin. 

“Why?” 

“You’re so beautiful, Anakin, couldn’t believe what I was seeing when I first saw you, or my luck when you asked me to go to the bakery with you,” 

Anakin’s eyes flutter open again, and Obi-Wan can see they’re a little glassy. He trails his hand down to Anakin’s lips when they part, “You know,” Anakin starts, nuzzling against Obi-Wan’s hand, “The last person to call me beautiful was my wife, and she’s been gone for four years now,” he whispers. 

“I’ll call you beautiful every day,” Obi-Wan whispers, and then Anakin sits up, just for a second, to push their lips together in a tiny peck. He then drops down again, sliding one arm around Obi-Wan’s back. 

“I’ll do that every day then,” Anakin says, and then laughs loudly, shaking his head at himself before looking up at Obi-Wan again, “We’re idiots, aren’t we?” 

Obi-Wan laughs too, “Yes, perhaps we are,” he says, and then he leans down over Anakin. He slides a hand into the younger man’s hair, finds it incredibly soft, and then pushes his lips against Anakin’s firm and sweet, and it goes right to his stomach when Anakin moans softly against his mouth. The man’s own hands reach up, one on Obi-Wan’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck as he deepens their kiss. 

_ I never want to stop doing this. I want to kiss him for the rest of my life. God, he’s so perfect. I think he’s all I’ve ever wanted. _

But that’s not the case. The kiss drawls to a natural end, and their eyes meet as matching smiles spread over their lips. Anakin looks as happy as Obi-Wan feels. 

“Alright, come on, we can’t kiss the whole date, especially with the kids, let’s actually talk,” Anakin says, and pets the space on the picnic blanket next to him. 

Obi-Wan chuckles and lays down beside him, butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Anakin takes his hand, threading their fingers together, bring Obi-Wan’s hand to his mouth and kissing it softly. 

“I don’t know what you do,” Anakin then says, “For work I mean,” 

“Ha, you’re right,” Obi-Wan replies, realizing that they never had actually managed what they did for jobs, “I teach high school modern history,”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Anakin says, “I took that class, I really liked it. I work at a mechanic’s,” 

“That’s not what I would have picked for you,” 

“What did you think I did?” Anakin asks, grinning as he rolls onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow, and Obi-Wan’s stomach flutters when the man lays a hand over his belly. 

Obi-Wan hums, drawing patterns over Anakin’s forearms with two fingers, “I don’t know, a model?” he jokes, but still completely believing that Anakin had the looks for it. 

Anakin snorts a laugh, his face lighting up with it, and then he’s kissing Obi-Wan again, “You’re an absolute idiot and a suck-up,” he mumbles against his mouth. 

“I’m okay with it if this is what I get,” He replies and grabs Anakin’s waist, desperate to feel him beneath his hands. 

Anakin hums, and then Obi-Wan’s mind goes blank when he feels Anakin slip his tongue into his mouth. 

_ I want this man to be mine.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, this short cute fic is complete! Thank y'all for reading my introduction to the star wars/obikin fandom

Within five minutes, Obi-Wan learns that looking after two hyperactive four-year-olds is extremely difficult. Granted, he had put himself in the situation, but he just hadn’t thought it would be so hard. Now three months into his relationship with Anakin, he had spent plenty of time with the two kids as it quickly became obvious that they were a package deal, but this was the longest he’d been on his own with them, and he was on the verge of a breakdown, he didn’t know how Anakin could do it all day every day.

“Leia no!” He shouts as he watches the child launch herself off the couch and onto the coffee table.

“It’s okay, Obi!” She shouts back at him, now leaping to the armchair, Luke clapping and attempting to take photos with Obi-Wan’s phone, which he had snuck from his back pocket, “I’m like a cat! I won’t fall,”

He rushes over to her, and while yes, she may currently have a certain grace, the coffee table has hard corners and the floor is wooden, he can just imagine the crying if she were to fall. He grabs her by the armpits and sits her down, holding her by the shoulders so she has to look at him. She folds her arms sassily and raises her brows at him.

“Leia, you don’t know that, you could split your head open or break something, stop it,” he tells her, practicing on making his voice firm the way Anakin showed him without yelling. Leia pretends to listen to him for a second, and then darts under his arms, running over to her brother and crash tackling him. Obi-Wan feels a stab of fear in his chest before seeing they land on a beanbag, and he sighs heavily in relief.

He’s still getting the hang of ‘parenting without overstepping boundaries because you’re just their dads’ boyfriend, not an actual parent.’ Perhaps if he ever figures it out, he should write a book to help other poor souls in his same situation. They’re worth it though, Anakin being in his life, and the kids too, when they’re not being terrors.

He hears a key turning in the front door of the apartment and could have cheered in happiness as he rushes to it. Pulling it open, he’s greeted with a smiling Anakin.

“Hello, dear one,” Obi-Wan greets him, accepting the kiss the young man presses to his lips after stepping inside.

Anakin sets the bag of takeaway down on a side table and begins to work on getting his boots off, “How has it gone?” he asks, a cheeky mischievous grin on his lips. Anakin was gone no longer than an hour and a half, enough time to run a couple of errands and pick up dinner, but they were both aware Obi-Wan had been apprehensive about being left with the kids.

Obi-Wan lets out a noise and shrugs, “Definitely goes better when you’re here,” he mumbles, sighs happily when Anakin cups his cheek.

“Have they misbehaved?” Anakin asks, raising a brow and looking past him to where the two kids are wrestling on the beanbag.

“Not per say,” He replies with a wince, “More like they’ve been cheeky, trying to push me a little,”

Anakin nods, pecks his cheek and pets his ass, “Go serve out dinner, I’ll take them to wash their hands and talk to them,” he tells him and with that heads past Obi-Wan and into the living room, collecting the kids and taking them upstairs.

Obi-Wan feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest knowing that Anakin is now back in the apartment. He really does adore the kids, they are just an absolute handful, but then again, they must get it from their father because so is Anakin.

* * *

Anakin smells nice. He always smells so nice, a mix of his shampoo, soap, cologne and deodorant. Obi-Wan inhales the scent as subtly as he can where his face is in Anakin’s neck, pressing a small kiss to the warm skin.

“You did good today,” the younger man tells him, a hand sliding up and down Obi-Wan’s back, brushing fingers over the back of his neck every few seconds.

“I’m exhausted,” he mumbles, can hear the kids in the distance, giggling with one another. Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the living room of Anakin’s apartment, stretched out on the couch waiting for the kids to join them to watch whatever movie was currently flashing over the screen, but Anakin had allowed the kids to go to the kitchen and grab themselves two snacks each to have along with the popcorn already in Anakin’s lap.

Anakin laughs softly and Obi-Wan’s cheeks go red when he feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head, “Yes it can be like that sometimes. Nevertheless, today was the longest you have ever been left alone with them, and maybe they were a bit bratty, but you just need to work on asserting your authority a bit more, so they know they can’t give you crap,”

Obi-Wan hums in understanding, “I know. It’s just a little weird, cause they’re not my kids, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that, went through the same thing with Ahsoka when they got older. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” 

Before anything else, Luke and Leia are charging into the room and climbing onto the couch with them. Leia settles in between them, her hand diving into the bowl of popcorn, her other holding her two chocolate bars protectively, and Luke settles at Obi-Wan’s side, shifting uncomfortably against his arm until Obi-Wan gave in and just wrapped it around him.

Luke smiles widely at him and holds out the small packet of pretzels he’d brought with him, offering some, but Obi-Wan shakes his head, knowing the boy only did it to be polite and not because he actually wanted to share his snack. Luke looks pleased with his decision, and Obi-Wan ruffles his hair before settling against Anakin again, who had a hold of the remote and had just clicked play.

The kids quieten as the movie begins, and Obi-Wan goes willingly when Anakin’s hand lands on his jaw and pulls him up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved & inspire me to write more!
> 
> Check out my tumblr where I talk about my ships & post updates! @iiloulouii


End file.
